legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Asura (Asura's Wrath)
Asura (アスラ, Asura) is the main protagonist and titular character of the action beat 'em up game Asura's Wrath. Personality Asura is a hot-tempered and stubborn demi-god by nature and is known for charging head on at the enemy without a second thought. A powerful combatant, Asura displays both a strong will and an absence of fear in less-than-positive situations and will fight his adversaries relentlessly until he is victorious. Due to his stubborn nature, Asura rarely accepts the aid of others and prefers to get out of messes on his own. Asura is also shown to be quite ruthless since he had no problem killing former demigod allies and slaughtering countless members of his own former forces in his crusade to rescue his daughter. However, despite his negative faults, Asura is a good-hearted warrior with a strong moral code and gets angered when he sees an act that goes against his morals. Asura values the lives of the innocent (be they mortal or demi-god) and doesn't believe in sacrificing the innocent for ANY reason (good or evil) as he greatly disapproves of the Gohma's attacks on Gaea, Deus' plan for the world and the Seven Deities' method of collecting Mantra by slaughtering humans. Asura even stated that, " there is no need for gods that only take." Asura was often shown to hate those who value themselves over others, as he is against Augus' philosophy about fighting and pleasure being all that matters in life. Asura is capable of developing strong bonds and perceiving others as friends, despite his wrath. This is proven by his friendship with the mortal girl who accompanies him after his second return from Naraka and by his companionship with Yasha and Augus. Even when subjected to the mindless rage of his Wrath form, Asura possessed enough control over himself to avoid attacking mortals and civilian demigods, instead focusing his rage on the Gohma and the Shinkoku military. Asura is also a caring family man whether it's outside or within the battlefield. In Chapter 7: A Father's Duty, Yasha states that perhaps Asura keeps in his rage active to protect his family from the ongoing Gohma attacks. Finally, Asura shares a close bond with his daughter Mithra. Such a bond is so great that upon learning that the Deities had made her suffer after they orchestrated his downfall (literally in Asura's case), Asura killed everyone standing in his way, including the very armies that once revered him. Asura is shown to be in great pain when he hears his daughter crying. His only real weakness is seeing his daughter cry and wants nothing more than to see her happy and smiling. However despite his parental love, Asura also showed great discomfort and anxiety around his family due to lacking more amicable social graces and parenting skills. He sadly recounted that the only thing he knows how to do is "punch anything that makes Mithra cry". He also bears an uncannily strong sense of morality beyond simply helping the innocent and punishing the wicked. So much so that he was not one who flexed his divinity in order to garner worship and power for himself like his fellow deities, in point of fact, this facet of his godhood irritated him to no end. So much so that he was visibly repulsed at the mortals he saved from a Gohma attack for bowing down and worshiping him, showcasing a much more humble and down to earth persona than other gods who haughtily used their holy status as a means of getting their way and slaughtering mortals for more power. Asura simply viewed himself as an individual who was above any sense of self-debasing praise, seeing as his only real motivation was wanting his family to be happy, healthy and safe. Not becoming an all-powerful cosmological entity with a severe god complex like Deus, the other Seven Deities and Chakravartin, whom were all entitled to having everything go their way due to their sense of supremacy. Individuals like these, beings who with absolute power yet bare extraordinary laziness and domineering character, constantly forcing others to do what they cannot do for themselves particularly peak his anger. It's for this reason he never preys to any higher power but at the same time, refuses to ever be worshiped nor preyed too by others. It's this ideology that makes him resent his status as a God or Demi-God, so much so he visibly expressed his ire when the dark fighter Akuma addressed him as such. Showcasing an intensely misotheistic side to his persona, specifically, around the time he fought the Seven Deities. Like with Wyzen who constantly boasted about how Asura should kneel before him if he wanted anything, growing madder and madder at his blustering. Again with Karlow when he non-nonchalantly slaughtered innocent villagers by getting them to sacrifice themselves for him, or Olga when she cruelly slaughtered countless innocent mortals calling her "a god who only takes" culminating in her pushing him over the edge of maddening fury. And finally with Deus, who's lust for power, scheming and domination proved every reason as to why Asura hated his former comrades and status as a deity. The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Asura appears in not so bomb factory to find The V Crusader and as a result joins them in their quest. When Ares finds them, Asura fights his Colloseus and defeats it with his power and Zero's Z Zaber. He meets Issac Clarke when they all come back. Asura joins with Deimos and fights with Fear Kratos who they defeat. The Wrath of God of War Asura returns to aid his friends against his archenemy,Ares and his team. Asura will face his old and secondary poweful archenemy,Deus and the Seven Deities,Yasha(who is mind controlled). He will need his help from his friends to save Mithra. Meister of War TBA LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour After they helped Maka and Knuckles and Crona.Asura works with Lizbeth, Boomer and Hunson in ressurecting Dib though they find their memories of them are non exitant and they work on recovering their memories as Boomer and Lizbeth talk about their situation when Their friend Garak shows up and tells them what happened with the Paradise Lost Kingdom. They Investigate the Paradise Lost Kingdom with help from Ryan Hardy a friend of Lizbeth and the V Crusaders. Asura helps Lizbeth and Boomer investigate and that learn it was Crowley and then meet Pan who Maka takes revenge on for the hell she was put through because of his selfish actions.. Homer reveals that Springfield is underattack whih gets him up in arms until the whole group meets Jack Bauer who phones to assure Homer's family is fine and that they should find him. Asura and the V Crusaders work with Lizbeth, Boomer, Knuckles, Maka, Crona, Soul, Hunson and Mr.Gold to stop Pan and any lost boys he had before setting off with Lizbeth and Boomer have the multiunverse is saved by The B Team, Team Free Will, Black Star, Death The Kid, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Discord, Mr.Gold and Jesse Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon TBA Allies and enemies Best friends: Worst Enemies: Friends: Kratos, Lizbeth, V, Alucard, Zero, Ciel, Linkara, Sergant Callohun, Anakin Skywalker, Padme, Wolverine, Kimoko, Puss in Boots, Jeremie Depois, Homer Simpson, Issac Clarke, Ginormica, Dr.Cockroach, B.O.B, Missing Link Enemies: Ares,Deus,Seven Deities,League of Deathfecta,Mechuckles, Elder God, The Robotic Empire, The Elders of the Realm, Prince Phobos, his empire, The Sith Stalker Gallery Asura VS Doomsday Punch.png Asura VS Doomsday Round 2.png Asura VS Doomsday Round 1.png Asuraa.jpg Category:Characters Category:Anti Heroes Category:Gods Category:Type III Anti Heroes Category:Characters hailing from the Asura's Wrath universe Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:V Crusaders appearing in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Immortals Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:The V Crusaders Category:Living Members of The V Crusaders Category:Characters in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Characters with Bad Tempers Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Meister of War Category:V Crusaders appearing in Meister of War Category:Major Characters in The Wrath of God of War Rises Category:Major Members of The V Crusaders Category:Enemies of The Robotic Empire Category:Enemies of Prince Phobos' League Category:Enemies of Sith Stalker's Alliance Category:Enemies of James Morality's alliance Category:Enemies of The Legion of Darkness Category:Enemies of The League of Deathfecta Category:V Crusaders appearing in The Wrath of God of War Category:Characters in The Wrath of God of War Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:The Bodyguard Unit's Allies Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:The Omega League's Allies Category:Major Characters of The V Crusaders Storyline Category:Major Characters of The God of War Saga Category:Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Category:Heroes in The Wrath of God of War Rises Category:Returning Heroes in The Wrath of God War Rises Category:Characters of The Final Stand Category:Returning Characters of The Final Stand Category:Heroes of The Final Stand Category:Returning Heroes of The FInal Stand Category:The Exiled Ones' Allies Category:Enemies of The Armstrong Empire/Darth Sion's Forces Category:V Crusaders appearing in The Final Stand Category:Characters in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Heroes in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Returning Characters in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Returning Heroes of The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:V Crusaders appearing in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Main Members of The V Crusaders in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Category:Main Members of The V Crusaders in The Wrath of God of War Rises Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Liam O'Brien Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Sith Empire Category: Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Category:Characters hailing from the Capcom Universe Category:Heroes Category:Characters in Nightosphere's Most Wanted Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkmageddon Category:New Sith Order Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Meta Side Characters Category:White Eyed Characters Category:White Haired Characters